


Trust

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear of Death, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: SPN-SAMIFER WHISPERED: Kolivance, Koli unsure of what to do when Lance is sad/injured/crying/homesick? More delicious angst :3 <3





	Trust

Golden eyes stared unseeing at the healing pod before him. The ticker on its display seemed to drag on the longer Kolivan stood there. Despite how long he’s been in there, Lance’s face still appeared too pale for Kolivan’s liking.

_“Babe, I’m gonna need a little help, I think.”_

Deep breath in.

 _“Just a flesh wound. I’ll be_ fine _.”_

Slow breath out.

_“Kolivan… I don’t feel so good…”_

The Blade leader closed his eyes, heartbeat stuttering as Lance’s weak cry resounded in his head like a broken record. When he opened them again, his gaze immediately found where blood had stained through the white suit on Lance’s stomach. He couldn’t help the shudder that traveled through him and lifted the fur along the back of his neck.

_“I-I don’t wanna die!”_

He, too, didn’t want his beloved to die.

Death was all too commonplace in war, and Kolivan had believed he had grown numb to it until now. Lance was so alive a person; the galran hadn’t ever imagined him as being able to die. And yet, here the paladin was: having almost died in his very arms.

A heavy sigh left him as he began to pace before the cryopod. What else was he meant to do? He’d already rooted through Lance’s room and remade their nest - consisting of their combined clothing and sheets - as well as he could on the tiny bed. He also cleaned the blood from the cockpit of the paladin’s lion and washed both of their armor twice. Lance had been in the pod for three quintants now and wasn’t due out until another couple of vargas.

Kolivan’s hands clenched and unclenched as he continued to pace, trying to come up with some task to keep his mind off of what had happened before. He was drawing blank after blank. He had stocked food and water in Lance’s room, so they - hopefully - wouldn’t have to leave for a while. He had made sure everything was spotless in mentioned room. He had even gotten help from the yellow paladin in making a couple of gifts Kolivan hoped Lance would enjoy. What more could he do?

_“Ko…li-” Blood. Blood everywhere. Pouring from his body in rivers. Dripping out of his mouth to mix with the tears sliding under his chin. Wet, blue eyes turning glassy. No response. He wasn’t responding. What? No. Why…?_

_Why? WHY? WHY? WHY? NO! NO! NO! NO! HE COULDN’T DIE! NOT YET! NOT N-!_

The galran growled fiercely, his claws digging into his palms as he screwed his eyes shut. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall, a thrum of pain shooting up his arm shortly after his knuckles collided with the cold metal. His breath came in short gasps as his body slumped forward against the wall, his mind whirring nonstop with what ifs.

Eventually, a loud click followed by hissing drew him out of his own personal hell. He whipped around with wide eyes to see the cryopod opening up. He glanced at the ticker in a panic, - Lance couldn’t be done already! - but it read zero. He sucked in a relieved breath and moved closer to catch the paladin in his arms. As soon as Lance fell against him, Kolivan lifted him up in a cradle and started towards their nest. As he sped through the halls, he felt Lance shift before curling his arms around his neck. Kolivan pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple before whispering, “Almost there.”

“What about the others?” Lance asked quietly.

“They can’t have you.”

A noise of confusion escaped Lance just as they reached his door. Kolivan typed in the 8-digit pin - 82723376 - and stepped inside. The doors shut behind them with a dull thud, and he tucked Lance into the nest before crawling in and curling around him. Lance’s soft hands pressed to the Blade leader’s face, directing his gaze into his own. His confused expression softened before he brushed his thumbs gently under each of Kolivan’s eyes. Kolivan blinked, only then realizing he had started to cry. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done so. Lance pressed a kiss to his lips briefly before questioning, “Are you okay, babe?”

Kolivan took a moment to respond, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against Lance’s, “No.”

Lance’s hands slid to cup the back of the other’s neck. “…You’re scared.”

“Yes,” Kolivan admitted softly, “I almost lost you. I didn’t know what to do. I mean… I  _knew_  what to do, but I didn’t know how to handle it. How to handle…you dying…”

Lance’s sigh ghosted over his face. Kolivan opened his eyes to see Lance smiling just a little. The paladin’s thumbs pressed and circled into the galran’s skin. “I didn’t die.”

“You could have.”

“Yeah… but I’m not dead _yet._ We’ll plan better next time, - perform better - and hopefully, this won’t happen again.”

Kolivan wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, reeling him in to press the other against his chest. He pressed his face onto the top of Lance’s head before whispering. “And if it does happen again?”

“We’ll persevere…like we do every time something like this happens.”

“But-”

“Kolivan, do you trust me?”

Kolivan lifted his head, eyes flying open to give him a puzzled stare. “Yes?”

“Then, trust that it’ll take a lot more than that to take me away from you.”

With a slow breath, Kolivan rested his cheek against the top of Lance’s head. “…I trust you.”

What else could he do?


End file.
